FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining a first and second lateral edge of a web in close conformity with a dryer felt of a papermaking machine. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for use in a BEL RUN type dryer section of a papermaking machine.